onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Vinsmoke Sanji
Sanji je pirát a kuchár Slamákových pirátov. Je piatym členom posádky a štvrtým, ktorý sa oficiálne pridal. Narodil sa v North Blue a týmto je prvým členom posádky, ktorý nepochádza z East Blue. Jeho snom je nájsť All Blue –more, v ktorom sú ryby zo všetkých morí sveta, je to raj kuchárov. Jeho súčasná odmena je 330,000,000 beli. Vzhľad Pred timeskipom Sanji je štíhly, svalnatý muž s veľmi dlhými a silnými nohami a s blond vlasy sčesanými na stranu. Na začiatku série boli sčesané napravo, a tak zahaľovali jeho ľavé oko. Po timeskipu sú sčesané naľavo a zahalené je oko pravé. Po timeskipu sú také jeho vlasy trošku vlnitejšie a vyzerajú zanedbanejšie. Hlavná fyzická zvláštnosť na Sanjim je jeho obočie. Každé z nich má špirálku na inom konci. Pravé obočie je zakončené špirálkou na vonkajšej strane a ľavé končí špirálkou na vnútornej strane. Týmto sa stáva jeho tvár asymetrickou, avšak vďaka jeho účesu to nikdy nie je na prvý pohľad zreteľné. Má čierne oči, ale na začiatku Thriller Bark arcu v anime mal oči šedo-modré.Sanji chodí takmer vždycky v čiernom obleku s kravatou a košeľou s dlhým rukávom v rôznych farbách (najčastejšie nosí oranžovú, modrú či čiernu, občas taktiež pruhovanú). Sanji mení svoje odevy častejšie než ostatok mužskej posádky Slamákov. Behom Drum Island arcu nosil hnedý kabát s kožušinkou na lemovaniu. Behom Alabasta arcu nosil modrý púštny odev a oranžové slnečné okuliare. Behom Skypiea arcu nosil ružové tričko s bodkami a čierne nohavice po kolená. Behom Davy Back Fight arcu nosil tričko vo farbe levandule a modrou kravatu. Behom Water 7 arcu nenosil své sako, ale čiernu vestu cez oranžovú košeľu s pásikmi. Behom Post-Enies Lobby arcu mal tmav levanduľové tričko a červenou kravatou. Behom rozdelení Slamákov po Sabaody Archipelago arcu bol donútený prezliecť sa do dámskych (okama) šiat. Jeho oblečenie bolo kompletné aj s parochňou a líčením. Avšak skôr či neskôr sa opäť vrátil k svojmu bežnému oblečeniu. Sanji taktiež nosí formálne topánky, ktoré boli špeciálne vyrobené kvôli jeho špecifickému bojovému štýlu. Sú veľmi odolné a trvanlivé. Avšak sila jeho útokov je veľmi silná aj bez špeciálnych topánok, ako sme mohli vidieť pri jeho boji s Kuroobom. Sanji je posadnutý fanjčením, len málokedy je videný bez cigarety. Po timeskipu Po dvojročnom timeskipu si teraz Sanji zakrýva pravé oko vlasmi, ktoré o kúsok narástli. Má tmavú briadku strnisko nad. Taktiež nabral viac svalov, má teraz širší krk rovnako ako Zoro a Luffy. Nosí čierny oblek a žltú košeľu a v Punk Hazard arcu bola košeľa taktiež čierna. Na Punk Hazardu taktiež použil Kin‘emon silu svojho ovocia a dal Sanjimu kabát s dvoma radami gombíkov počas, kedy bol Sanji v tele Nami. Osobnosť Rovnako ako Zoro je aj Sanji vnímavejší než vyzerá a často povie ľuďom to, čo musia počuť nie to, čo chcú počuť. Je jeden z „najtvrdších“ členov posádky, dokáže púšťať hrôzu tak ako Zoro, avšak na rozdiel od neho Sanji dokáže ukázať svoje emócie, a tak ho i občas môžeme vidieť plačúceho. Taktiež veľmi rýchlo stráca trpezlivosť, a tak je možné ho veľmi rýchlo nahnevať, čo často vedie k následnému zmláteniu všetkých nepriateľov (a Luffyho). Pri jeho boji s Jabrou povedal, že keď sa dosť naštve, “vzplanie“. Od tej doby sme ho mohli vidieť už niekoľkokrát doslova v plameňoch, napríklad pri boji s Absalomom či Duvalom. Avšak aj keď je jedným z najmužnejších členov posádky, tak aj on sa niekedy chová rovnako hlúpo bláznivo (ako Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Chopper) a dokáže nadchnúť pre nejakú hlúposť. Je taktiež jedným z členov posádky, ktorí veria v silu afra. Sanji má vo zvyku sa od posádky väčšinou stratiť (oproti Zorovi, dokáže násjť cestu späť), ako sme mohli vidieť v Little Garden arcu, kde našiel úkryt Mr.3 alebo keď v Enies Lobby arcu odišiel z miesta, kde celá posádka bojovala proti 200 pirátom a namiesto toho šiel hľadať cestu k Bráne Spravodlivosti. Je dosť chytrý a často myslí dopredu. Sanji je milovník, flirtuje s každou atrktívnou ženou, pre čo ho Zoro volá "ero-cook" (ero-kuchár). Sám povedal, že Nami bola 98,72 % rozhodujúcim dôvodom, prečo sa pridal k Luffyho posádke. Po dvoch rokoch strávených na ostrove Momorio sa Sanji stal ešte väčším perverzným. Taktiež prísahal, že ochráni všetky ženy (či už atraktívnu alebo nie) aj za cenu vlastného života, tak žiadnej žene neublíži (aj keby to mal byť nepriateľ). Má silný súcit k jedli, a preto nikdy nenechá nikoho hladovieť. Toto pramení z jeho detstva, keď pri búrke stroskotala jeho loď, na ktorej pracoval a bol uveznený so Zeffom na pustom kamennom ostrove bez jedla na niekoľko dní. Schopnosti Sanji patrí medzi troch najsilnejších bojovníkov v posádke aj napriek tomu, že nepatrí medzi jedných s najväčšou odmenou. Je jedným z fyzicky najsilnejších členov posádky a taktiež jedným z najinteligentnejších a často taktizujúcich členov posádky. Keď bol mladší, veľmi rád čítal knihy, najčastejšie rozprávky a rôzne legendy, a tak bol veľmi dobre oboznámený napr. s príbehom o Klamárovi Norlandovi. Ako mladý čítal aj knihu o diablových ovocí, kde sa dozvedel o ovocí Suke-Suke (ovocie, ktoré urobí človeka neviditeľným), po ktorom následne veľmi túžil. O jeho ďalších vedomostiach o diablových ovociach zatiaľ nevieme. Black Leg Style''' ' Sanji je známy predovšetkým pre svoju obrovskú silu v nohách, avšak aj ostatok tela je veľmi silný a odolný, predovšetkým jeho ruky sú veľmi silné a to mu umožňuje používať mnoho rôznych postojov na rukách, vďaka ktorým môže voľne pohybovať nohami vo vzduchu. Používa bojový štýl známy ako "Black Leg Style" (Štýl čiernej nohy), ktorý ho naučil pirát Zeff. Jeho nohy sú tak silné, že dokáže rozbiť nejaký obrovský balvan alebo zraniť nejaké monštrá, napr. Bananawani či Mohmoo. Behom Enies Lobby arcu Sanji vyvinul novú techniku zvanú "Diable Jambe". Túto schopnosť aktivuje tým, že sa začne vo veľkej rýchlosti točiť na jednej nohe, čím ju zahreje do obrovských teplôt až začne žiariť rudo alebo žlto a tým sa o dosť zväčší sila jeho útokov. Avšak pri opakovaných útokov behom Diable Janbe pôsobí zranenia aj samotnému Sanjimu až do bodu, kedy by sa mu mohla noha zlomiť. Má veľkú toleranciu voči ohňu, keďže Diable Jambe dokáže zapáliť nepriateľa, no Sanjimu to neublíži, za čo najskôr môže fakt, že je kuchár. Po dvoch rokoch tréningu je jeho telo omnoho rýchlejšie a odolnejšie. Bol schopný jedným kopom zlomiť krk Pacifistovi, čo je niečo, čo pre neho pred timeskipom bolo totálne nemožné. Taktiež vyvinul dve nové techniky "Blue Walk" a "Sky Walk", techniky veľmi podobné technike, ktorú používali napr. členovia CP9 - Geppo. Tieto dve techniky mu umožňujú plávať obrovskou rýchlosťou vo vode a skákať po oblohe. '''Haki ' Aj napriek tomu, že Sanji ešte neukázal žiadne schopnosti používania Haki, už vieme, že je užívateľom Busoshōku Haki a Kenbushōku Haki. Sanji, rovnako ako Zoro, vie o existencii Haoshōku Haki, keď obaja komentovali Luffyho schopnosť knock-outovať polovicu Hordyho mužov, ale nie je známe, či Haoshōku Haki vlastní Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Užívatelia Haki Kategória:Kuchári